kami's little helper
by foxyfanlove
Summary: kami is looking for an ambasador of sorts and picks our favorit blond for the job but first he is going to need some new powers and training in how to use them, look out pixie hollow naruto uzumaki is coming your way. rated m just incase for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto or tinker bell copy right belong to respective owners

This is an idea that has been bugging me for a while so I hope you like there may be some ocness, foul language, and violence and maybe sasunaru seme/uke if I feel like it in later chapters

This will follow the first tinker bell movie story line for a while but I will say when we move on to another movie in the series

Chapter 1 meeting gods

In the middle of a giant forest stood a proud village that had trained countless high class shinobi but for all of their successes they also had unleashed great evil and now as rain fell from the sky naruto uzumaki the hero of all the shinobi nations bleed from deep wounds all over his body as he looked at one of konoha's greatest mistakes "orochimaru" he grit out through clenched teeth as he stared at the snake sannin standing across from him. The snake smirked as he looked down at the fallen hero "well, well naruto how does it feel knowing that you are the last of this pathetic village, that no matter what you say or promise all of the ones that you swore to protect died because of you?" naruto ground his teeth as his eye's flashed red 'Kurama lend me your power partner, it's time to end this madman' Kurama the new juubi looked out the bars of his cage "**naruto if you use my power now it will kill you your body is not stable enough to use it"** naruto smirked sadly to the fox sealed inside him 'I'm not worried about me Kurama please lend me your power' Kurama nodded his head knowing that his kit was ready "**alright but you better kill this guy" **Kurama smirked as he sent wave after wave of his chakra into the boy. Orochimaru snarled as a red glow engulfed naruto and his wounds started to heal slightly, when naruto opened his eyes with the rinnegan activated he leapt forward putting orochimaru on the defensive as he slashed the snake with a kunai before pushing his hand out to orochimaru "shinra tensei" orochimaru was immediately pulled to the ground as all movement stopped naruto could feel something underground and leapt out of the way as a giant snake came up in front of him but before he could take care of the beast a sword pierced through his body leaving a small hole as whoever stabbed him removed the metal blade. Naruto fell to his knees hearing kurama shouting out to him in his head while naruto turned to the satisfied eyes of orochimaru "you must pay better attention naru-kun, nut alas your just to troublesome to leave alive" orochimaru raised his sword high in the air as naruto's world slowed down and Kurama brought him into his mindscape **"kit let me take over"** his voice was calm as Kurama stared down at the only host to learn his turn name. naruto looked into the foxes eyes as he drew his last breaths "alright fur ball" naruto smirked as he laid down and closed his eyes ready for what was to come while kurama nodded his head with a sad smile "**just know kit that you are and always will be my only partner"** with that he left the mindscape as orochimaru brought down his sword which shattered on his cloak as all his power came to the surface with him. Orochimaru stared in shock as the boy grew more feral by the second **"you know I don't exactly go easy on those who touch what's mine" **Kurama growled as he moved toward the snake and blood lust filled the air. Orochimaru narrowed his eye's at the demon in front of him "you think you can defeat me I am immortal there is no one that can beat me" Kurama scoffed at the insane man as he continued to rant and rave about the power he had at his disposal "**you talk far too much**" with demonic chakra coating his fists Kurama race toward orochimaru and began beating the shit out of him with his corrosive chakra lingering behind and melting off his skin little by little putting orochimaru in as much pain as possible. Knowing that this could indeed be the end of him orochimaru quickly tried to shed his skin and injuries only for Kurama to grab him and force him back into his body while holding his throat in a death grip while his chakra continued to devour and sear his flesh within minutes orochimaru finally went limp in his hands just before the body disconnected from the head at where his hand had been. Throwing the head to the side Kurama sat naruto's body down out of the rain as it began shutting down. Tilting his head back naruto looked up at the dark cloudy sky "good bye . . . . Everyone" he said as blackness consumed his vision and drew his last breath.

Naruto looked out over the vast white plane he stood in as he turned in a full circle trying to find anything in the white nothingness "**what you looking for kit"** naruto turned behind him again at the sound of a familiar voice, there behind him stood the giant form of Kurama causing naruto to blink a few times "kurama what are you doing here?" the fox smiled as he lowered his head to talk with naruto better "**as I said kit you are my only partner"** naruto smiled as he looked at the fox before they heard the sound of someone crying. Turning around they saw a person dressed completely in white with a whit hood over their faces and only their hands sticking out "that was so beautiful and sad . . . and . . . I . . . I just . . . . wanna cry" the figure continued to cry as naruto sweat dropped at their antics before moving to the persons side with kurama moving a little closer "um . . Hey are you alright?" the figure nodded as he turned to look at naruto "I . . . am" the person looked to be calming down from whatever just happened "that's great but can you tell us where we are" the person nodded as they seemed to have regained a happy attitude "that's no problem you're in purgatory" naruto blinked a few times at the persons did almost a one eighty in their personality "alright . . . so what are you doing here? And who are you?" the person smiled at naruto putting him slightly on edge "I'm kami, and I'm here to give you another chance at life" naruto blinked rapidly before bowing as low as he could go "I'm so sorry kami-sama for not knowing it was you but what do you mean another chance" naruto raised his head a little to get a better look at the god before him. Kami just chuckled at naruto's behavior before motioning for him to stand up "there is no reason to apologise naruto but what I mean is that there are other worlds out there that may need help, I am unable to interfere myself so I want you to be my ambassador of sorts you would go into the worlds and help restore balance and bring peace also you may keep all your abilities from the ninja world and any others you may gain on your travels so naruto what do you say will you become my immortal ambassador?" naruto looked down as he concentrated on his decision before looking at kurama before turning back to kami "I will but only if Kurama can come with me" kami smiled as she nodded her head "of course why would I break up such a perfect team" naruto smiled as he bowed to the kami "thank you" with a flash of white light kurama was sealed back into naruto before darkness overtook him. The last thing he heard was kami's voice "work hard naruto and don't be too surprised when you wake up"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I'm where?

The night sky was a peaceful blue as dawn approached and with it a white dandelion seed floated gently on the breeze as it drifted past trees on a small island while little houses and flowers lit up as it passed them. A small woman with long black hair tied in a high pony tail wearing purple colored leaves as clothing moved the breeze and guided the seed toward a large tree as others flew into the branches to watch as the seed floated down to the center of the tree as a boy with brown clothes and a cap on brought a large cup filled with golden glowing dust that trickled off the sides as he flew toward the seed and poured the dust over it, as the dust flowed over the seed it began to change into a young girl with blonde hair that went down slightly past her shoulders and bright blue eyes while the fuzz of the seed turned into a white dress with her wings dropping behind her. As she looked up at all the people sitting around her and in the trees around her saying hello as four small lights came together forming a bright light that rained the dust down in the to form a woman in a golden dress that seemed to be made of the dust with big beautiful wings and tiara, as the woman came down to the little girl four others flew to the woman's side the first was a woman with big puffy red hair wearing a dress made of green, red, and yellow leaves the second was a man in a long blue and purple robe with white flowers in a ring around his head the third was another man that was wearing a long robe like leaf that was a golden brown with a helmet while the last was a woman wearing a white dress that seemed to be made of snowflakes. "born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here, welcome to pixie hollow, I hope you found your way alright?" the woman said as she smiled down at the young fairy while the others in the branches whispered 'queen clarion' to others and the four close to the queen bowed in respect, the young fairy shrugged a little "I think so" a little unsure of how to answer. The queen chuckled in amusement before flying around to the fairies wings "now let's see about these wings" she said as she held them lightly between her thumb and pointer fingers dragging her hands from the base of the girls wings to the tips making golden swirl patterns appear in the thin transparent wings before moving in front of the young girl to take her hand as she was lifted into the air by her wings and flew around for a little bit before returning to the ground as the golden dust spread out in a spiral underneath her with mushrooms that had golden tops sprang from the tree. The queen nodded to the fairies around them causing a few to step forward the first was a girl with long black hair that went down to her back wearing a long blue dress carrying a water drop then came a girl with dark skin and brown almost black hair pulled up in a bun holding a ball of light followed by a girl with light brown hair and others holding different object from snow to flowers. The young fairy looked at the different things around her while smiling the ones bringing them before turning back to the queen "what are these things?" the queen smiled as she backed away from the girl slightly "they will help you find your talent little one" the girl turned again looking at all the different talents placed in front of her "but how will I know which one is mine?" as she looked back up as the queen nodded in her direction "you'll know" the girl walked to the flower as she looked up at the group behind it but when she reached for the flower the glow holding it up died and the flower dropped she continued on to the next groups as the process repeated, as she walked on a hammer that had been laying on its side flouted upright and began to glow, all talking stopped as the fairies around her noticed the hammer and hearing the silence the girl turned to see the hammer float slightly and slowly to her and as she grabbed it a strong glow forced her to close her eyes. the queen sighed happily as she went to float behind the girl "come forward tinker fairies and claim the newest member of your talent guild tinker bell" the queen flouted back as two rowdy and loud fairies came through the crowed one had short black hair and was fat but tall with wide shoulders while his friend was small with light brown hair and goggles that looked like glasses yet he was thin and scrawny "hidey hoe miss bell I'm clank and this is bobble" the fairy with short black hair tried to introduce him and his friend only for his friend to switch his hands around the queen laughed slightly at the pairs antics and was about to send everyone home when a bright blue light caught her attention and as she looked up to the sky so did every other fairy but only the queen understood what it meant as she nodded her head and watched as four bright blue lights fell from the stars. All the fairies watched as the lights came to gather as they did with the queen only for the blue dust to form a boy no taller than the other fairies with golden hair filled with ruby streaks that fell to the middle of his waist his wings were shaped like the other fairies but had the same look as the queens only with a blue glow as dust already flowed through them with his eyes a brilliant sapphire blue with small thin whisker like birth mark on his cheeks wearing a light blue kimono with a deep blue obi that looked like the cloth was made of moving dust just like the queens and the fairies couldn't tell that he was a boy until he turned to them but even looking at his face it was hard to tell that he was a boy from the soft look it had. The young man stood and looked around before he saw the queen and bowed his head slightly before speaking "I take it you know why I'm here?" the queen smiled while the others gained confused looks on their faces which only grew more confused when the queen nodded but kept quit as she turned to them "my fairies no matter what season we are from or what our talent is the one who gives us these powers and turns a baby's first laugh into our life is known as kami and this young man is her ambassador, she has sent him here to learn his greatest talent so he may help the other worlds with our gifts" the other fairies nodded in understanding and started to whisper to themselves as the same fairies as before came to the queen as she lit the mushrooms so they glowed and the fairies could set the talents down again as the queen turn to the boy "I'm sure you know what to do" the boy nodded as the queen left the circle and stood back to see what talent he would get but as he turned to look at all of the talents the other fairies and even the queen gasped as all the talents glowed and lifted from their spots before flying at him at a break neck speed touching him at the same time and glowing so brightly that all of the fairies had to look away or be blinded. When the light finally dimed and they could look back at the strange boy every fairy was amazed as they watched all of the talents move gently around him the queen smiled as she looked the young boy in the eyes "kami said that she had found an interesting person and this is quite extraordinary" she turned to the awe struck fairies "it seems that he will poses every talent there for since the tinkers have a new member already he will train with them first followed by the dust keepers then the snow fairies, water, light, animal, fast flyers, and finally the garden fairies good luck naruto uzumaki" she smiled as naruto nodded and walked forward as clank and bobble introduced themselves again as they lead the two new fairies out through the trees top. "You two have come at a wonderful and glorious time" clank exclaimed as naruto and tinker bell turned to him "why?" tinker bell asked as naruto nodded his head 'kurama what do you think' the fox snorted as he went over all the info that kami had sent them here with **"well kit it looks like kami sent you here to power you up for other worlds, so look alive, learn all you can, and wait till she calls for you"** 'alright not like I can really do anything else' as naruto snapped out of his thoughts as bobble and clank explained about the winter, autumn, and summer fairies while they passed by some of the spring fairies making rainbows, planting seeds, and painting lady bugs. "come on miss bell mister uzumaki its time to show you were we tinkers live and work" flying over a field of flowers the two tinkers bowed "welcome to tinkers knock" naruto looked down at the quaint area before noticing that tinker bell was looking at the beautiful valley that looked like it connected all of pixie hollow before she gave a little oh as the boys tilted her head down to where she would actually be working but as they descended to the ground below she wormed up to the little place as she walked a few steps behind them taking it all in, naruto guessed he would have been in her place to if his ninja training hadn't taught him to mesmerize an entire area in a few seconds and while flying that became so much easier. He almost laughed as clank and bobble tried to outdo each other with everything they said while they walked to tinker bells new home, naruto looked over the nicely built wooden hut as he flew with tinker bell to see inside. After a few minutes of bobble and clank trying to show tinker bell around the small house he left with them as they headed to the work shop where one of the tinkers asked for help fixing a wooden cart naruto was holding he cart steady as bobble and clank were fighting about how to fix the cart when they heard a soft tinkling sound and all bobble could do was repeat his last word naruto had to repress the sweat drop that wanted to form 'kurama please tell me this is not how I acted around sakura before I snapped out of it' the fox sniggered slightly **"fine the truth is you were much worse"** naruto actually did sweat drop this time as he heard the foxes reply. Naruto looked up as bobble and clank brock out into song "we fiddle and fix, we craft and create, carve acorn buckets to hold flower paint, we've saddles and satchels for birdies you see, make baskets and bushels to carry the seeds, when preparing for spring, we do all this and more, yes being a tinker is never a bore" naruto couldn't help chuckling as he saw them making thing and pilling things around tinker bell until she was almost barred in the things they were showing her "so you see we help fairies of every talent with our creations" bobble said as he helped tinker bell out of the mountain of things "unfortunately all those fairies will be out of luck this year unless we can actually deliver these things, is the cart ready yet" looking up naruto traced the voice to a plump fairy holding a chart as she flew past them without really looking at them, clank and bobble quickly stood in front of the cart as they lied threw their teeth "yes of course it's done, no wheels missing what so ever" the fairy looked up at that before giving them her full attention "well let's see it then" the two stammered and stumbled over their words as they attempted to cover their tracks before bobble shouted out "oh you have to meet tinker bell and naruto their new fairies, fairy mary" the woman turned in each direction before finding naruto and tinker bell "hello" naruto said as mary turned to them "oh, I've heard about you ambassador of kami a great responsibility and you tinker bell finally a new charge on which we can lavish all of our tinkering wisdom and expertise" fairy mary had gotten really close to tinker bell and naruto thought she would fall over if mary tried to push any closer to the poor girl suddenly she backed up and held out her hands "now both of you show me your hands" putting their hands forward mary looked over naruto's and nodded "yes nice strong fingers you'll do well with tinkering" when she looked at tinker bells she leaned down a bit "tinkering teapots look at your hands their so dainty, don't worry we'll build up those tinkering muscles in no time, now boys the deliveries" as she turned to the cart both boys moved in front of it once again "we're on it in fact we're heading out right this second" bobble said as mary walked away only for clank to lean over and try to whisper "but we only have one wheel" naruto knew that fairy mary heard them as she turned around "what was that?" tinker bell moved forward "he was just asking if me and naruto can go as well" thankful for the out the boys quickly played along as fairy mary nodded "alright but remember naruto this afternoon you have training with the dust keepers so don't be late and have them teach you on the way over there" they all nodded as the group got moving talking about the different things tinkers make and how they make them, naruto turned to look at the sky when it clouded over then he heard a rustling sound and turned with the others soon enough weeds jumped out of the ground and started to attack the cart naruto tried to use his garden fairy talent and managed to calm them down enough for them to escape but not before clank got scratched and the mouse raced out of the field toward the spring time grove where they speed past everyone as naruto flew to the front to try and calm the mouse down as the skid to a stop in front of a tree with almost everything falling off with tinker bell falling as well when four other fairies came up to them one with light brown hair in a braid with orange clothes looked over the mouse naruto was now sitting on as he pet him "easy now fawns got you" she said as she pet his nose the water fairy from that morning came down to tinker bell and pet her nose "easy girl it's alright silver mists got ya" naruto looked at the girl as he raised his eyebrow at her strange behavior as two more fairies came one was the light fairy from this morning and another in a red dress with red hair. The one in the red dress tried to help tinker bell stand as the light fairy pushed her back down "careful rosetta she may faint" the fairy then grabbed her legs pulling her across the ground "elevate her legs" the fairy dropped her legs then raised her head "no raise her head, wait if she's red raise the head, if she's pale raise the tail dose she look pale or red" the fairies looked at tinker bells face as her head was twisted slightly toward them and naruto tilted his head as he tried to figure out what the fairy had been trying to do "she looks squished" rosetta replied as the sunlight fairy looked down at her then dropped her "sorry" silver mist stepped over to tinker bell "here let me help you up rain drop" as tinker bell got to her feet silver mist asked "so what happened anyway?" tinker bell was about to reply when clank who had been reloading the cart with bobble turned to them "it was the sprinting thistles" the girls all gasped "hose weeds are an absolute menace always trampling things and pocking people in the petunia" rosetta said as the others winced "gather round ladies" bobble said from the cart "we've brought something's from the new spring line of tinker specialities your rainbow tubes eridesa" he said grabbing a long tube from the cart and giving it to the light fairy as she hugged it to herself "thank you so much silver mist will you help me" the silver mist winked at her before spiraling into the air and throwing out a cloud of mist while eridesa jump into the air before gliding down creating a rainbow as she moved before tugging it into the tube. Tinker bell flew up next to her as she finished "what are you going to do with that?" eridesa smiled at her "I'm taking it to the main land" "what's the main land?" tinker bell asked as eridesa flew off with silver mist following "it's where we're going to change winter to spring the seasons change all the time there" naruto watched as rosetta opened the flowers and fawn was beside him petting cheese as he listened to the others talk before looking up at the sun that was almost at noon, naruto slid off cheese as the other tinkers got ready to go on with the deliveries "well it looks like I'm off to the dust keepers now take care everyone" with that he waved goodbye as he flew over to the dust keepers.

(time skip)

Naruto waved goodbye to the winter fairies as he flew to the pixie dust tree 'can you believe it kurama it's only been two days and already I've come up with tons of ideas and plans, learnt a lot about pixie dust including the blue dust my body seems to create, and now I can help bring winter to any area of the world' kurama looked up at the blue sky, in the two days that had passed naruto's mind had changed to look like an exact replica of pixie hollow with the cage that use to hold him changed to a simple golden collar **"I know kit, by the time you're done you'll be ready for anything that kami can throw at you"** naruto nodded as he flew over the summer fairies and waved to a few of them as the called out hellos 'yeah but right now I'm just covering the basics so I can at least help out the different seasons' as naruto got to the tree he saw just who he was looking for. Silver mist was standing in line waiting for her cup of pixie dust when he floated down to her "hey silver mist I hear you're going to be my teacher for the water talent basics" she nodded with a large smile on her face "oh yes that's right, there's so much to teach you" as she stepped up to terrance naruto had to step back a bit to keep his blue dust from hitting the normal yellow dust "oh I hope tinker bells okay" naruto looked at silver mist as she held her breath to keep the dust from getting in her nose, rosetta stepped up next using a much smaller cup to get her own dust "I know she looked pretty wilted yesterday" eridesa walked up next to calmly get her dust "I wouldn't blame her if she stayed in bed all day" naruto raised an eye brow 'am I missing something' **"that's what happens kit you leave for a day and you miss something big"** just as terrance was giving eridesa her dust tinker bell flew past knocking the cup from terrance's hands and letting it fall on eridesa's head "tinker bell" the girls questioned as she flew to them again "hello lady's, and naruto" naruto nodded his good morning 'at least she corrected herself' "guess what I've decided I'm not going to be a tinker fairy anymore" she looked so exited naruto had to take a few seconds to rethink if she was being serious or not as all the others shouted out their disbelief "I was thinking, why do I have to be a tinker just because some silly hammer glowed, who's to say it wasn't just some big mistake" naruto raised his hand with a small smile on his face "maybe I can just switch my talent" tinker bell carried o as naruto dropped his hand, rosetta looked at tinker bell with more than a little bit of confusion "switch your talent I don't know tinker bell" tinker bell came down to them "please if I can learn just one then maybe the queen will let me go to the main land" rosetta sighed "that's just not how these things work honey" fawn shrugged her shoulders "I don't know maybe she could I mean naruto here has every talent and that's never been done before" silver mist the ever happy person agreed with fawn while eridesa looked uneasy "I don't know I've never heard of anyone switching talents before" silver mist agreed with her statement as naruto chuckled "and let's not forget lady's I'm not a normal fairy, as kami's ambassador you can't expect things that happen to me to happen to every one if they did we may be in trouble" tinker bell sighed as she looked at each of them "listen you all do amazing, beautiful, and useful things but me, well, there's got to be more to my life than pots and kettles, if you'll just give me the chance?" naruto looked to the other girls as they were trying to decide before silver mist came forward "I'll help you tinker bell" fawn nodded before joining them "me to it could be fun" rosetta chuckled as she joined the group "first time for everything I guess, I mean what harm could come from trying" naruto had to chuckle at that 'oh a lot of harm can come from trying' he even heard kurama laughing in his head **"oh kit, if she had known you as a child"** eridesa stepped back a bit "well I think it's still a bad idea"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the main land

Naruto looked out at the beautiful, clear water that flowed through the little river silver mist was guiding them over as she talked while turning her head excitedly between the two of them "so for your first day of water fairy training I could show you how to make ripples in the pond, oh or I could teach you how to talk to the babbling brook, oh oh oh wait I got it I got it, dew drops on spider webs" tinker bell and naruto watched as she flew around trying to make up her mind before deciding on the spider web while the other three sat close by on a water lily watching them with words of encouragement for tinker bell. Naruto followed as silver mist dragged tinker bell to a lily pad so the three of them could kneel near the water, silver mist gently began showing them how to do it "first cup your hands, then reach into the water" carefully she pulled out the drop of water and began to fly to the spider web as naruto got his dew drop and went to the web with her "you've heard of a dew drop, well this is a don't drop. . . that's water fairy humor" naruto shock his head at silver mists attempt at humor as he waited by the web for them "okay now this part can be a bit tricky, it takes a carful, steady hand to" naruto watched carefully as silver mist gently placed the water on the web line before moving the water along the web creating small balls of water along the line and sighing at the sight of her work, he then moved to the line above hers as tinker bell went back for her dew drop, concentrating and with delicate wrist movements he moved the water along the line of the web before he backed away a bit to see his work before a few splashing noises caught his attention and he watched as tinker bell tried rushing back and forth from the water to the web trying to get the dew drop there before she grew desperate and he knew she would throw it so he flew back a bit as she chucked the water at the web causing all of the water that was already on it to condense into one big ball of water that bounced off the web flying through the air and landing right on the other girls. Silver mist looked up at tinker bell from her spot on the soaked lily pad "you know I've always thought of you as a light fairy kind of gal" eridesa gave a surprised noise as her friend just volunteered her for the next talent to be tried before sighing as she nodded her consent as they sat there waiting for their wings to dry while silver mist taught naruto the basics she could while sitting on the lily pad.

(time skip)

After their wings were dry eridesa took them out to the sun flower fields were light fairies were moving the rays of sun light through the field "okay what can I teach you. . . that's gunna do the least amount of damage" naruto chuckled as he heard the last part but was sure the others didn't before he saw the setting sun "oh I know follow me you two" naruto followed her higher into the air with tinker bell as the other three sat down on one of the sun flowers. In the sky eridesa sighed as she looked out at the sun set "the last light of day it's the richest kind of all" as the three of them flew to one of the fading rays she held her hand out for the to wait as tinker bell held the basket in her hands tight to her in excitement as eridesa jumped slightly catching some of the sun light in her hands naruto and tinker bell tried as well but only naruto managed to grab the light 'well this is a different feeling than I expected it's warm and soft' **"what did you think it would be rough and hard as rock"** naruto ignored kurama as he put his light in tinker bells basket after eridesa put hers in as well. tinker bell looked into the basket in awe "this is incredible" eridesa chuckled before she whistled "now for the fun part" naruto looked out over the sun flowers as fire flies flew toward them acting like pet dogs as they chased after the basket filled with light eridesa reached in and took some in her hand before throwing it out for the fire flies to catch those that caught some started to glow. Naruto took a small amount from the basket leaving some for tinker bell to try it as he threw the light out ti the little bugs as they scurried for it as he laughed out right at their antics, when he turned back tinker bell was getting frustrated again as she threw the basket to the ground forcing the light to shoot out in all directions as he and the others had to move out of the way as the fire flies followed after it like dogs chasing a rubber ball as the light hit tinker bell on her butt causing it to glow as she flew as fast as she could to get away from the bugs while her friends tried to catch up to her and help her with her shining bottom, naruto shook his head while he flew of for his home in the pixie dust tree to sleep until morning.

(time skip)

The next morning at dawn naruto meet with fawn out in the forest as they started with the first nest of baby birds that they were getting teaching to fly. Naruto looked to the small blue bird before him as he sat on in the nest "it's alright I'll be right there with you" he held out his hand as the shaking bird shyly accepts his help and just as he's gets the bird to stand on the edge of the nest tinker bell shows up acting nervous but he turns to his bird as fawn starts on of the other two that are sitting in the nest "alright now just flap your arms up and down, faster, faster" with a bit more encouragement the bird leapt off the side of the nest and was flying to him with a little difficulty so he gently urged the bird forward to follow the other birds that were getting ready for spring. After he got the little bird to the others he heard a screeching sound as he flew back to fawn and that's when he saw the hawk as it attacked vidia , carefully moving in front of the bird naruto placed his hand on its head. The bird looked up at him before calming down and letting vidia go, he smile slightly at the bird who was standing before him like a well-trained soldier "you've done a good job protecting your home, just try not to attack the other fairies around here" he gently pet the birds feathers as it nodded its head in understanding before taking flight and retuning to its nest. Vidia stood slightly awkward behind him until he turned to her "well are you ready my fast flying trainer" vidia looked up at him with a little shock before nodding they were about to leave when a voice called out from behind them "vidia wait, I'm so sorry I was just trying" before tinker bell could finish vidia snapped at her "well stop trying" before she flew off. Naruto turned to tinker bell "tinker bell everything has a purpose, kami did not give you your tinkering gift out of boredom, you just need to find your purpose" before he to left and headed for the fields that he was supposed to be practicing his fast flying talent in when he got there he saw vidia throwing harsh winds around to calm herself down, when she saw him she took a deep breath before flying over "thank you for helping me with the hawk earlier" he nodded his head "your welcome, now shall we start the training" it was vidia's turn to smile as she moved to the center of the field "now watch closely and do what I do, you should be able to pick it up easily" she started to move her hands and naruto followed her example as he felt the wind move and shift the way he wanted it to as he moved his hands, after an hour of changing and moving the breeze and harsher winds they worked on spiraling the wind to create tornados small and large before flying around the island at top speed to see how fast he could go, by the time the sun started to set he was getting pretty tired as he returned to his home while slightly hoping that tinker bell had learned her lesson and would take his advice 'she's not going to take it but instead do something worse isn't she' kurama huffed **"of course not kit remember how you used to be wouldn't take good advice from anyone and had to learn the hard way"** naruto chuckled as he laid down to go to sleep 'your right kurama, we'll just have to roll with what comes'

(time skip)

The next day naruto was down at the spring Time Square bright and early were he found rosetta moving sprout lings down a path toward other the flower fields "hey there ready for your garden fairy training?" naruto waved as he flew down beside her "yeah let's get to work" naruto and rosetta moved the sprouts to the right field and opened the flowers all the while talking about common thing and what they liked to do when they had time off. They were just finishing up helping paint the last few flowers when the ground started to rumble and naruto got a foreboding feeling before he quickly pulled rosetta with him in to the sky with other fairies following close behind, turning around naruto saw something coming in from one of the fields, he gasped as he looked to where it was headed then saw the sprouts left on the ground "THE SPROUTS" all of the fairies rushed in grabbing them and heading for the sky again as a stamped of thistles ran through heading straight for spring time square with tinker bell racing after them on a mouse. Naruto and the other fairies flew slowly to the square as they saw all of the destruction that was left in the path of the thistles, seeds, acorns, leaves, over turned paint pots, and baskets, almost every lady bug had been splashed with an array of colors and as the dust settled tinker bell stood in the center of the disaster that use to be the square rosetta flew to her as did fawn, silver mist, and eridesa when naruto saw the four golden lights signaling the queens arrival and as she looked at the destruction that had been brought to them she was speechless "all of the preparation" tinker bell stepped forward and he could see that she was trying not to cry "it was me, it's my fault, I'm so sorry" she flew away as fast as she could while naruto followed after the queen and the heads of the season to help them decide what could be done about the situation in the pixie tree "I don't think we can fix this in time, we're going to have to cancel spring or post pone it at the very least" naruto could see the head of spring was a nervous wreck right now but his suggestion only angered the head of winter "and what put my snow fairies back to work, oh no" the head of summer looked like she was about to faint "no we can't do that if the snow doesn't melt then the seedlings won't grow, then the fruit won't ripen in the summer" the head of autumn to over to keep the summer fairy from passing out from lack of breath "and in the autumn there will be nothing to harvest, spring must happen on time or the balance of nature will be undone" the snow fairy looked at all of them getting so upset "there's nothing that can be done, surly this has happened before" it was springs turn to fume "it has have you ever heard of the ice age" naruto sighed "calm down this is a troubling time but acting rash will only cause the fairies to panic" the other five looked at him while the queen nodded in thanks to him before turning to the head of the tinker guild "is there any way that everything can be redone in such short time" all of them looked to the little fairy as she tried to figure out if it was possible before she sighed "no" the heads of the seasons sighed and complained about what wouldn't come in the later season because of this while naruto turned his thoughts inside 'kurama is she right, is there nothing that can be done' kurama shook his head **"you should know better than anyone kit that kami works in mysterious ways**" naruto nodded before looking out at the dark night sky and hoping that kami knew what she was doing.

Naruto looked down at spring Time Square as all the fairies worked to fix what had been done as he, the queen, and the heads of the seasons flew down to deliver the bad news with fairy mary just behind them. All of the fairies looked up at their approach "attention everyone" they all stopped and gathered around the queen "I'm afraid I have some distressing news, there is no way that spring can come on time" all the fairies gasped "it took months to prepare it all and it will take months to restore it, so when the ever blossom blooms tomorrow we will not be going to the main land" naruto sighed 'it's hard to tell people what they don't want to hear' "WAIT" everyone turned as they watched tinker bell fly toward the queen "I know how to fix everything" vidia came out from the crowd "tinker bell" the season heads looked distraught as the queen tried to talk to her "tinker bell I don't think this is" "just, hear me out please" the queen sighed but nodded as naruto looked at the curious tinker before he realised what was happening and chuckled to himself 'she really dose work in mysterious ways doesn't she' **"that's right kit"** tinker bell turned to a fairy that had been painting a lady bug "you haw long does it take you to paint a lady bug" the fairy was a little shocked as the lady bug ran "I don't know, ten, fifteen minutes I guess" tinker bell flew to the lady bug that was trying to escape as everyone else watched closely as a red mist sprayed from her gadget as well as a few globs of black paint and the lady bug was done in seconds before she rushed over to the queen "see we can build more," she few out over the crowed of fairies "I can show you how, making paint gathering seeds, we can do it all in no time, we have to at least try" vidia flew in front of tinker bell "wait are we really going to listen to her, she's the reason we're in this mess" tinker bell lifted her plans "but I can fix it" she was cut off by vidia who was acting like sasuke before the incident, his cheeks flushed red as he shook his head to clear it of those thoughts as he listened to what was going on "oh, yippee tinker bell is going to save us with her dopy little do hikes, hide the squirrels" tinker bell looked like she was going to blow even her face was red "what is your problem vidia why do you think your so much better than me" vidia turned to her as she was starting to get mad herself "I am better than you sweetie, I didn't ruin spring" tinker bell was so red it was reaching her shoulders "at least now I'm trying to help, have you ever helped anyone besides yourself" vidia scoffed "well I tried helping you, maybe I should have told you to capture the hawk instead of the thistles" as everyone gasped vidia remembered that they were there and looked at them as naruto raised an eyebrow. The queen had a slightly angry look on her face as she flew towards the two "perhaps tinker bell was not the only one responsible, it seems to me that your fast flying talent is well suited to chasing down each and every one of the thistles" vidia looked at the queen in shock "me" the queen nodded "yes and I want them all returned to needle point meadow as soon as possible" "but that could take forever" vidia tried to reason with the queen but naruto knew from the look in her eye she wouldn't budge "then you better get started" vidia flew off in a huff as the queen turned to tinker bell "now tinker bell are you sure you can do this" tinker bell pulled out her plans "yes because I'm a tinker and tinkers fix things, but I can't do it alone" she turned out to the crowed as all of them flew up to help "alright gather up all the twigs you can all different sizes and tree sap we'll need lots of that but most importantly we'll need lost things" with tinker bell leading them the fairies of all different talents managed to get things done in record timing and as the sun rose naruto, the queen and the heads of the seasons looked out at all the preparations that were finished. The queen turned to tinker bell "you've done it tinker bell you saved spring" tinker bell sighed "we all did it" naruto smiled as he watched tinker bell try to deny coming to the main land when fairy mary had clank and bobble bring out a little music box 'so this is what she was planning' naruto laughed as clank and bobble tried to convince the queen to let them help tinker bell get the music box to the main land. The head of spring gave the word as hundreds of doves flew into the sky with naruto and the other fairies right behind them as they all flew over the ocean as they came across the land with buildings taller than any naruto had ever seen as they moved to do their jobs the light fairies moving the sun light to melt the snow, animal fairies waking the animals from hibernation, the garden fairies planting the seeds, and the water fairies making it rain for the seeds to grow and bloom as naruto helped any that needed it while tinker bell watched on in delight as the fairies brought spring to the world


	4. Chapter 4

This is from tinker bell and the lost treasure but it may not follow the same story line

Chapter 4 it's time for what

Naruto looked out over the main land as he saw the fairies of the different talents bring autumn to the world before sending out a wave of blue light telling them it was time to head back to pixie hollow. As they approached the island a royal guard fairy came to meet him "the queen has requested your presence" naruto nodded before heading to the queen's chambers and as he entered he saw the queen, fairy mary, and the head of the autumn season. The queen turned to him with a smile "it's good to see you again naruto, I trust that everything is going according to plan on the main land" naruto nodded "everything is finished and autumn is ready to begin" the autumn head turned to naruto with a bright smile "that is magnificent now there is only one more thing that we must take care of" he gained a worried tone at the end as another guard fairy came in "tinker bell is waiting outside your majesty" the queen nodded "thank you" the fairy bowed as the four of the descended the stairs to a meeting area, the head of autumn turned to fairy mary "fairy mary are you certain" "whatever do you mean" naruto took one look at her and flew a little closer to the queen "it's just that tinker bell, while undoubtedly talented she is also" "hard to handle, hot headed" the poor man was starting to worry more with fairy mary baring down on him "well yes" fairy mary smiled and naruto almost hid behind the queen, he knew that kind of smile, it was dangerous "well I do believe she deserves a chance minister after all tinker fairies learn from their mistakes" naruto looked at the poor guy he could tell there was some black mail there but he also wanted to know what the dirt was exactly "very well" the queen nodded in satisfaction "agreed, tinker bell" naruto turned to the entrance as the little fairy flew in looking guilty of something "fairy mary tells me" the fairy instantly drops to her knees without letting the queen finish "it's not my fault your highness those stink bugs were asking for it" naruto laughed as the queen and minister gained confused looks while fairy mary face palmed "this isn't about the stink bugs is it" she looked up shyly "no but we can come back to that later" the queen but a hand on fairy mary's shoulder "mary, you do know the minister of autumn" the man bowed his head slightly in greeting "my dear" tinker bell shyly waved "hi" he moved forward to help her stand up "are you familiar with the great autumn revelry" tinker bell shook her head "well everybody's talking about it, they're so exited" the minister sighed "since the time immoral fairies have celebrated the end of autumn with a revelry, this particular autumn coincides with a new harvest moon, a new ceptor must be created to celebrate the occasion" the minister walked to a large door with every one following after him "welcome to the hall of ceptors" naruto looked over the room and saw all of the beautiful ceptors placed in special areas "each of these are unique some made by animal fairies, water fairies, light fairies, and even garden fairies this year it is the tinker fairies turn" naruto turned from the queen and fairy mary to the minister 'well that explains why she's here, but why am I here' kurama looked up from his nap **"just pay attention kit there's a reason your hear"** the great demon fell back to sleep while naruto sweat dropped. The minister of autumn moved to the last ceptor in the room "it has to be made to precise measurements and at the top you will place a blue moon stone, when the blue moon is at its peak its raise will pass through the gem creating blue pixie dust" naruto gasped as he looked down at the blue dust in his wings "the blue pixie dust restores the pixie dust tree like autumn itself It signals rebirth and rejuvenation, we are counting on you" naruto turned to the queen as they moved to the center of the room "here is the moon stone it has been handed down from generation to generation " he looked at fairy mary as she opened the small case revealing a beautiful blue gem that shone like the moon "be careful it is ridiculously fragile" naruto looked down at the gem and almost freaked like mary when tinker bell suddenly bumped into it. As tinker bell backed out of the room with the gem back in its case with in few seconds they could see her flying around excitedly out the windows before he turned back to leave as well "just a moment naruto" he turned to the queen "with the gem gone until the blue moon raises and our supply of blue pixie dust running on low we will need you to replenish it tomorrow so we do not run out completely" naruto nodded as he flew out of the room and back to his home. Entering his home he sighed before laying down on his bed 'I wonder where sasuke is right now' kurama shook his head **"kit you have to stop doing this to yourself you'll only make yourself depressed"** naruto nodded knowing that kurama could see it 'I know, good night kurama' with the he finally fell asleep but no matter how hard he tried not to he dreamed of his time with sasuke.

(time skip)

It had almost been a month since tinker bell started working on the ceptor and naruto had been busy helping the different talent guilds but no matter how busy he kept himself he couldn't get thoughts of sasuke out of his mind it was like something was missing from his life and he was sure that the others saw something wrong as well. That night he sat at the top of the pixie tree looking out at the morning mist when he felt something happened before he shook the feeling off and flew home he had a big day the queen had asked him to check up on tinker bell to make sure everything was going alright with the ceptor.

(time skip)

It was dark when naruto went to see how tinker bell was doing with the ceptor as he saw her leaving with clank and bobble 'well miss tinker bell if your already done then you won't mind if I take a look at it' slipping in to the tea pot he looked at her work bench but instead of seeing a magnificent ceptor he saw the broken shards of the moon stone 'that must have been what I felt this morning' he turned and rushed out of the tea pot to find tinker bell and ask her what she was going to do about the gem when he saw her enter the fairy tale theater and sit next to mary, he got there in time to see tinker bell faint "are you all right you look a little pail, wait a minute I know what is going on" tinker bell sat up so fast naruto feared she might fall down again "you do" "of course you've been working too hard you need a little theater knowing you, you would try to redesign the whole ceptor if you could" tinker bell perked at the thought "is that an option" fairy mary just chuckled as the music began to play signalling the start of the show as the lights went down and the band started to play as three light fairies flew to the stage lighting the spot lights with music accompanying them "shush fairies, shush fairies, tis the moment for ancient fairy lore, hush fairies shush for a fairy tale of yore" they flew off as dust and leaves swirled together on stage bringing another fairy dressed in white to the stage "twas a distant fall when a pirate ship arrived in never land the dreaded pirates swarmed a shore seeking the greatest and most elusive prize of all, a fairy, far and wide the pirates searched until they found a fairy, chased her, captured her, and forced her to take them to the most magical treasure the enchanted mirror of encanta, this mirror forged by ancient fairy magic had the power to grant three wishes, anything precious to your heart" naruto's heart clenched at the thought of what a wish could do "the pirates used two wishes but before they could use the final wish the ship was wrecked on an island north of never land the mirror of encanta was lost forever yet it is said that the clews to finding it are hidden in this ancient chant journey do north past never land till a faraway island is close at hand, when your alone but not alone you will find help and an arch of stone, there is one way across the isles north ridge but a price must be paid at the old troll bridge at journey's end you shall walk the plank of the ship that sunk but never sank, and in its hold of gems and gold a wish come true awaits were told" naruto saw movement out f the corner of his eye as he turned to see tinker bell sneaking out of the theater he was about to go after her when the fairy on stage started talking again "but beware and be warned there's a trick to this clue wish only good will or no good will come you for the treasure you seek you may yet come to rue" as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves and pixie dust. Naruto left the theater thinking to what the fairy had said last before sighing as he left for home.

(time skip)

The queen had asked naruto to make some blue dust as the dust keepers were running dangerously low with the little bit they had left. As naruto walked through the dust depo to the room they kept the blue dust in fairy Gary opened the door and a special bowl that was used to store the blue dust "now naruto if you please" naruto nodded as he held his hands in front of him and focused before slowly opening them and letting blue dust fall into the bowl for a few seconds before closing his hands again and relaxing before turning to fairy gary "there that should hold you off for the next few days" the man nodded with smile on his face "thank you naruto" with his job done naruto left the depo just in time to see tinker bell and terrance fight and go their separate ways, looking in each direction naruto made up his mind and quickly followed after tinker bell. Finding her in a cotton field as some of her dust fell on to a piece below her and started to float. Floating down behind her he touched her shoulder startling her "hey tinker bell I know what you're trying" she gained a worried look "you do" naruto nodded before he smiled "and I want in, I also know about the moon gem" she winced when he mentioned it but nodded as they left to her teapot to draw up the plans and after gathering a crows feather, some cotton, a hollowed out melon, and tinkering on it for a while the had a flying machine. Tinker bell sprinkled some on the cotton causing it to raise into the air and fly through the clouds and away from pixie hollow naruto turned back as he watched it disappear **"I hope you know what you're doing kit"** naruto sighed 'so do I kurama, so do I'. as the two flew it started to get darker with a moving light up a head and as they got closer naruto ducked into the basket with tinker bell following his example when hundreds of fire flies shot past as a large bat chased after them leaving thetwo fairies alone as they moved out over the river and out to sea. As they flew over the ocean tinker bells stomach started to rumble before she started to search through the bags she had packed "huh, my bolson berry rolls" she moved over to the next bag when they heard a growl and tinker bell was almost blinded by a flash of light from inside the bag, naruto leaned over slightly and saw a fire fly in it "we'll it looks like we picked up a hitch hiker" he chuckled as the bug tried to cuddle him while tinker bell was trying to get him out of the basket but after a quick look around he went to her with big puppy dog eyes "no, we're on a very important mission, we only have two days to find the magic mirror and wish the moon stone back" the little guy nodded to her before giving her a salute "no we don't need any more help" she saw a stick on the bottom of the basket before grabbing it and throwing it out only for him to come back a second later 'well he certainly a fast little guy' when tinker bell yanked o the stick to get it back she tripped sending the supply of pixie dust over the side naruto gasped while she jumped down to grab it just in time as she returned to the basket naruto could tell she was mad as she sent the little guy out but when she tried to read the map she couldn't see it. Narut saw the little guy of to the side and motioned him forward and under the leaf before he began to glow giving tinker bell the light she needed to see the map "okay you can stay for now, just do me a favor and stay right here" she had moved him so she could see the map better as naruto smiled at her "I'm tinker bell and this is naruto, what's your name?" naruto watched as the little fire fly got annoyed at the many different names he was being called "tinker bell I think his name is blaze" the bug nodded his head as tinker bell looked between the now named blaze and naruto "kind of a tough guy name, so are you a tough guy" the fire fly tried to act tough which only caused naruto an tinker bell to laugh at the sight he made "okay, don't hurt yourself"

(time skip)

"I just don't get it we should have made it there by know" tinker bell paced back and forth but just watching her got naruto even more tired than he already was as yawned so did blaze "go ahead you two I'll take the first watch" with that the two went to sleep.

(time skip)

Naruto was shocked awake when they hit something, getting up and looking over the side he saw a tree branch "this is it, this must be the lost island" turning to tinker bell he smiled "now we just have to find the way to the mirror" she nodded before turning to look around before she spotted an arch in the distance "there it is the stone arch, you two stay here and guard the balloon I'll go check it out" she flew of as the wind became harsher than before. Naruto turned to blaze before quickly trying to use his talent as a fast flyer to push the wind around them while blaze grabbed the anchor trying to keep it in the right place but the wind grew too strong, naruto just managed to grab the pixie dust and compass before the balloon was blown out to who knows where "come on we have to go get tinker bell" the flew to her quickly "tinker bell come on we need your help or the ship will blow away" she was about to shrug them off when she heard the last bit "what?" turning around she saw the ship disappear into the clouds "come on we have to find that balloon" they flew off in its direction but the wind got to strong and knocked them back hard enough into a tree branch that the two blacked out.

(time skip)

Naruto woke up to the calling of his name and when he tried to get up he heard someone running over to him. Opening his eyes naruto saw tinker bell in front of him with blaze over her shoulder "oh, thank kami you're alright" tinker bell said as she sat down beside him "what are we going to do naruto, blaze the balloon is gone so is the food and I'm starving" blaze looked around before flying off when he returned he had a bunch of other bugs with him. Bees that brought food to eat and centipedes that brought them water, after eating and drinking naruto sighed as he looked out at their new friends with a smile "thank you, we're kind of lost could you help us find a stone arch" naruto drew one in the sand and the bees nodded before pulling him and tinker bell to their feet and leading them off down a path.


End file.
